ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The new girl
In this episode a new ally will debut...... Plot Shane is outside, in a skatepark. Ray calls: Ray: Hey bro, where are you? Shane : In the skatepark. Why? Ray : Because when you left you forgot to close the door... Shane : Oh, damn it. Has someone entered? Ray : No. Can you come home? I'm hungry. Shane: I came ASAP. Shane wants to leave, but he see a girl and follow her. She observes him and asks: The girl : Umm... Hi! Shane,dreaming : ...Hi! The girl : I know you? Shane: No, but I know you. You were in my dreams. By the way, my name is Shane. The Girl : How cute. My name is Sophie. Shane : What a beautiful name. Wanna go to drink something? Sophie : Sure! The are hanging out. Later, when the night came, Shane arrives. Ray is watching TV. Shane : Hiya! Ray, angry : What the hell?!? Where have you been? I was hungry. By the way, I left you some pizza. Shane : Huh? Nowhere. I hanged out. Ray: FIVE HOURS??? Are you mad? Shane: Yea, five hours. Why? Ray: It's something that I need to know? Shane: No....Nothing. Let's go to sleep. I'm tired. Ray: Tired? You usually go to sleep at 3 AM. It's only 11 PM. Shane's phone rings: Shane: I need to answer. I will be upstairs. Ray, talking to himself: It's something strange with my bro... Next day, in the morning: Shane: Ray, I need to go. The breakfast is on table. I'll come soon. Ray eats, and goes to Mike to train: Mike: Okay, I made a special training for Sonic Flame. Here...we...Go! Ray: (transforming) Sonic Flame! He avoid most of the obstacles, but a dummy hits him. Ray: (detransforms) Ouch! Mike: Hey, are you alright? We can stop the training if you don't feel good. Ray: I'm alright, but I can't concentrate. My mind is elsewhere. Mike: What happened? Ray: It's about Shane. Yesterday he came late and he was hiding something. Later, his cellphone rang and he go in his room to talk. Today, he left the house early in the morning. Mike: Maybe he has a girlfriend. (laughs) Ray: That's not possible. He... He would said that to me. Mike: I know. Tommorow try to spy him. Ray: That's a good ideea. By the way... Shane: Hi, sweetie. Sophie: Hi, my little teddy bear (kiss him on the cheek). How are you? Shane: Fine. Wanna go to the mall? Sophie: Sure! A montage with Sophie trying outfits, while Shane is bored; Sophie looking in some shops, while Shane is carying a lot of bags, they playing in the arcade (Shane loses) and the two drinking with 2 straws from the same drink are shown. Later, in the front of Sophie's house. Sophie: It was a great day! Shane: Yea. Wanna go somewhere else tomorrow? Sophie: I would love to! (kisses Shane on the lips) A voice from a tree: I knew it! Another voice: Oh, shut up. I knew it! The first voice: But I.... Wait. Don't push me!!! Shane: What's happening there? Ray falls from the tree: Shane: Ray? What are you doing here? Sophie: Umm... Who's he? Ray: I'm Shane's bro. Sophie: Glad to meet you. I'm Sophie. Mike,falling from the tree: Hey! Sophie: And who's he? Shane: A nerd weirdo. Mike: Shut up! Sophie: Glad to meet you, weied nerd. I'm Sophie. Mike, blushing: I..I.. I'm... Mik... Mike. Sophie: It's right. he's a weirdo. Shane: I said. Sophie: Okay, I need to go, guys. Bye. The trio : Bye! On the road to home: Ray: I need to admit that she is hot! Shane: Oh, shut up! THE END Characters *Ray *Shane *Mike *Sophie Aliens used *Sonic Flame Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ray 10 Category:Ray 10 Category:Ray Alien Squad Category:Ray Alien Squad Episodes